Found Dreams (Klaine)
by TheGirlThatLovesKlaine
Summary: Blaine y Kurt durante casi un año han soñado con el otro, pero extrañamente nunca le pueden ver la cara al otro. Muchos dicen que ellos dos pueden estar destinados a ser almas gemelas, pero solo hay un detalle, ellos no se conocen. El destino podrá hacer su jugada para que puedan encontrarse fuera de sus sueños?
1. Chapter 1

Found Dreams- Klaine.

Capitulo 1

"**alma gemela"**

-Donde estoy? Preguntaba kurt a la nada, mientras caminaba por aquel lugar donde se encontraba, era algo parecido a una pradera pero no con tanta luz.

-Eso mismo debería preguntarme yo.

Kurt se sobresalto un mientras veía tras su espalda algo que podría ser una persona pero extrañamente no podía ver su cara.

-Se supone que debería asustarme? Que hacemos aquí?

-No tengo ni la menor idea, y no recuerdo como llegue aquí. Pero supongo que agradezco no estar solo.

-Diría lo mismo, esto es extraño pero…porque no puedo ver tu cara? Pregunto kurt a el extraño "chico" si es que así se le podía llamar.

-Bueno yo tampoco puedo ver la tuya, así que digamos que estar aquí va a ser doblemente extraño-dijo el chico tomando la mano de kurt- vamos, al menos caminemos no pienso quedarme tanto tiempo sin hace nada.

-Estoy caminando tomado de la mano de lo que podría ser un chico que no tiene cara, esto si que tiene gracia sabes.

- Me gustaría saber como luces cuando sonríes, puedo asegurar que estas sonriendo en este momento.

- Estas en lo correcto, también me gustaría saber como luces, como podre saber que no estoy hablando con un asesino en serie?

- Asesino en serie? En serio? Vamos, si fuera un asesino en serie ya estarías muerto y ni siquiera te habría tomado de la mano.

- Por cierto gracias por eso, este lugar es raro y me hacía falta sentir a alguien a mi lado. Aunque no tengas cara eres agradable.

- Voy a tomar eso como un cumplido, no tienes que agradecer, aunque solo me pregunto porque aceptaste, es decir no a muchos chicos les gusta que otro chico tome de su mano si sabes a lo que me refiero.

- Ese no es mi caso sabes? En realidad no me gustan las chicas.

- Así que eres gay? Bueno eso es un alivio ahora no estoy tan incomodo.

- Disculpa? , dijo kurt confundido con su respuesta.

- También soy gay.

- En serio? Créeme que por tu voz no lo llegue ni a pensar. Seguro tu si adivinaste, no muchos chicos tienen la voz tan aguda como la mía.

- Vamos muchos chicos pueden tener la voz aguda y no ser gays. Además la tuya no es muy aguda, en realidad es suave y linda.

- Gracias….. por cierto todavía no se tu nombre?

- Claro mi nombre es..

En ese momento kurt fue violentamente despertado por un vaso de agua lanzado por su querida amiga Rachel Berry.

-Rachel, te odio con toda mi alma, grito kurt lanzando su almohada directamente a la cabeza de rachel.

- Pero que bonita manera de saludar a tu mejor amiga.

- Estuvo a punto de decirme su nombre rachel! Sabes cuánto he esperado para saber su nombre? 10 estúpidos meses.

- Hablas del sueño con el chico misterioso de la cara invisible?

- Y tu de quien crees que hablo? Estoy cansado de esto, llevo 10 meses soñando con una persona, de la cual potencialmente me estoy enamorando sin saber quien es.

- Has escuchado sobre las almas gemelas?

- Rachel de que hablas? Dijo kurt dando un suspiro y tirándose a la cama otra vez.

- Escúchame, esto es interesante. Quizás esa persona con la que estas soñando es tu alma gemela, puede sonar estúpido pero he leído que casi un 85% de los matrimonios mundialmente han empezado por un sueño.

- Crees que el tipo que sale en mis sueños puede ser mi alma gemela tomando en cuenta que ni siquiera se como se llama, o como luce? Rachel creo que finn ya te está contagiando lo torpe.

- Eso con el tiempo se va descubriendo, en algún lugar del mundo ese chico misterioso con el que estas soñando también está soñando contigo y posiblemente está teniendo las mismas dudas que tú en este momento. Tu solo piénsalo kurt.

- Como sea, estás loca. Además se me está haciendo tarde para mis clases en NYADA, el trafico en NY es lo peor así que con tu permiso, iré a prepararme.

- Eres demasiado terco, ya vas a ver que yo si tengo razón.

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la ciudad había otro chico, el cual estaba despertando de un sueño el cual no quería que terminara.

-Blaine, despierta en este momento si no quieres que levante yo mismo de esa cama y te meta a la ducha con agua fría, luego de eso no te quejes, gritaba sebastian tratando de despertar a su mejor amigo quien se encontraba muy cómodo durmiendo.

-Sebastian, acaso no me puedes dejar dormir en paz? No recuerdo la última vez que dormí tranquilo sin que me despertaras, además me despertaste justamente cuando ese chico iba a decirme su nombre. Odio esto llevo 10 meses soñando con la misma persona sin siquiera saber cómo luce o como se llama.

- Esta bien perdón, la próxima vez tratare de no despertarte, todavía no sabes su nombre? Aun sigo pensando que el de tu sueño tiene que ser tu alma gemela, vamos llevas demasiado tiempo soñando con el y efectivamente ya te estás enamorando sin saber quien es.

- Tienes esa cosa de el "alma gemela" desde que empecé a soñar con él, está bien quizás no sea imposible. Pero encontraría realmente extraño que mi supuesta alma gemela sea una persona de la cual solo sé que tiene voz bonita y es gay.

- Agradece que tienes un punto a favor, es gay. Con el tiempo sabrás quien es, puede estar en cualquier lugar Blaine en serio, y cuando lo encuentres me recordaras lo buen amigo que soy y que me amas.

- Sueña sebastian. Por ahora solo queda tratar de al menos saber cuál es su nombre, se me hace tarde para mis clases de guitarra nos vemos luego.

- Como quieras, pero veras que en cuestión de tiempo lo descubrirás.

Blaine y kurt por su parte estaban tratando de adivinar quién era esa persona, estaban tan desesperados que estaban empezando a creer toda la locura sobre el alma gemela, y quizás para ellos no sería tan imposible encontrarse, pues estaban tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos, solo tenían que hacer cierto esfuerzo para darse cuenta de que ambos estaban soñando con el otro, o quizás el mismo destino haría que estas dos almas gemelas cruzaran sus caminos de una manera que ninguno de los dos se esperaba.


	2. Capitulo 2 Destino

Capitulo 2

"**Destino"**

Blaine caminaba sin rumbo en el centro de NY luego de su clase de guitarra, trataba de aclarar muchas cosas entre esas la más importante, realmente existía la posibilidad de que tuviera una alma gemela? Simplemente todo era realmente confuso para el. Siempre había soñado con tener a una persona a su lado en las buenas y en las malas, alguien a quien amar incondicionalmente y que además de eso fuera su mejor amigo, estaba tan desesperado que estaba empezando a creer toda esa tontería que sebastian le dijo.

Por otra parte kurt no estaba mucho mejor que Blaine, estaba mucho más que distraído en sus clases y no sabía porque estaba empezando a creer absolutamente todo lo que decía rachel. Si realmente existía aquella alma gemela para él, porque era tan difícil encontrarla?.

Ambos subieron a sus autos y conducían a su casa pensando en todo y a la vez en nada. No recordaban la última vez que estaban así de distraídos, tanto así que se pasaron algunas señales de pare y semáforos, estaba lloviendo intensamente tanto que se hacía difícil ver hacia la carretera, segundos después no recuerdan nada, pues todo se puso negro….

-Siento como si me tiraran desde un último piso de un edificio, dijo kurt tocando su cabeza.

- No se si me siento mejor o peor que tu, como has estado sin nombre? Dijo el chico misterioso.

- Muy bien sin nombre, aunque todavía sigo pensando cómo diablos llegue aquí otra vez. Acaso tu me arrastras hasta aquí y no me quieres decir?

El chico soltó una risita- dudo mucho recordar si te traje aquí, además ahora estoy muy confundido, no sé cómo llegue aquí y juro que todo mi cuerpo me duele.

-Dímelo a mí, se supone que estamos soñando o algo así? Siempre que estoy contigo siento como si estuviera dormido, además a que persona en su sano juicio no le puedes ver la cara? , dijo kurt suspirando.

- Quizás estemos soñando, así se podría explicar porque no podemos vernos la cara, y lo mas ironico de todo esto es que aun sin poder verte la cara creo que estoy empezando a…-el chico dudo un poco en si completar su frase.

- Empezando a? que ibas a decir, pregunto kurt con un tono incrédulo y a la vez curioso.

- Olvídalo es estúpido.

- Enamorarte de mi? , pregunto kurt causando la cara de asombro de su chico.

- Como lo supiste? Es decir no quiero incomodarte con eso, nos hemos visto al menos una vez cada dia en este año y es ilógico que no tenga sentimientos por ti.

- Lo se, porque yo también lo siento, y realmente quiero saber quien eres, o si esto es simplemente imaginación o un sueño, dijo kurt tratando de sonar convincente.

- Si esto es un sueño, se supone que ambos existimos en la realidad no? Te encontrare, no sé dónde y no sé cuando pero lo hare, dijo el chico tomando la mano de kurt.

- Lo prometes? , dijo kurt tomando la mano libre de su chico.

- Lo prometo, y cuando lo sepa sabré tu nombre y sepa quién eres, podre decirte lo mucho que te quiero…..

Momentos después kurt abrió sus ojos, estaba en algún lugar raro y no sabia donde rayos se encontraba las paredes eran blancas, acaso había muerto y estaba en el cielo?

-Donde rayos estoy? Porque tengo tantos cables conectados a mi? – dijo kurt tocando todos los cables que se encontraban a su alrededor.

- Estoy en el cielo? – dijo una voz a su lado, que sonaba gruesa pero muy suave y calida.

Kurt volteo su cabeza y se encontró con la mirada ojimiel de un chico en la cama siguiente a la suya, era moreno, tenia cabello negro y realmente rizado, unos ojos hermosos y claros, tenía una mirada confundida en el rostro tratando de desenredar los cables conectados, pero se percato de que alguien tenía su mirada en el.

Blaine se encontraba el doble de confundido que kurt, pero se detuvo un momento de su confusión pues un hermoso chico en la cama siguiente a la de el lo observaba con cierta curiosidad, tenía unos hermosos ojos azules que cambiaban de verde a gris según la luz que había, Blaine no había visto unos ojos tan hermosos en toda su vida, cabello marrón claro con ciertos reflejos y piel tan blanca como la nieve, sin duda estaba en el cielo, ese chico parecía un ángel. Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente por unos segundos y luego se sonrieron.

-No eres mudo verdad? Si eres mudo voy a estar mucho mas confundido de lo que estoy ahora, dijo kurt pasando su mano por su cabello.

Blaine soltó una sonora carcajada- No lo creo, simplemente pensaba que estaba solo o algo por el estilo sabes dónde estamos? , dijo Blaine sin poder dejar de sonreírle a este chico.

-En realidad, no lo se pero al menos no estoy solo, solo a mi me duele tanto el cuerpo y las costillas como si un camión me hubiera pasado encima? Siento que me voy a morir- dijo kurt dramáticamente agarrando su cara.

- No eres el único yo también estoy sintiéndome así, tu voz me suena demasiado familiar, no nos habíamos visto antes verdad? Cómo te llamas?

- Tu voz también me suena demasiado familiar, mi nombre es Kurt, Kurt Hummel y tu nombre? , dijo kurt devolviéndole la sonrisa al moreno.

- Kurt? Me gusta tu nombre es lindo, jamás lo había escuchado. Mi nombre es Blaine, Blaine Anderson.

- Gracias, tu nombre es raro, pero lindo, quisiera estrecharte la mano pero dudo que tantos cables me dejen moverme, dijo kurt otra vez tratando de quitar tantos cables incómodos.

-Valla ya están despiertos, por un momento creímos que se quedarían en coma- dijo una linda enfermera dándole la más amable de las sonrisas a los dos chicos sobre su cama.

-Podrías explicarnos dónde estamos? Estoy demasiado confundido como el créeme, dijo kurt a la enfermera.

- Ambos tuvieron un accidente automovilístico, se rompieron varios huesos y algunas costillas con suerte los trajeron a los dos a tiempo para que se recuperaran, dentro de poco podrán salir del hospital- dijo la enfermera todavía con una sonrisa en su cara.

- Joder, accidente? Cuando paso eso? No recuerdo nada, dijo Blaine tratando de entender.

- Créeme que yo recuerdo menos que tu, hay alguien esperándonos o algo por el estilo? , pregunto kurt a la enfermera.

- En realidad si, en sala de espera esta tu amiga Rachel con Mercedes y a Blaine lo esperan su amigo Sebastian y Jeff- contesto la chica amablemente- quieren que les diga que pueden pasar?

- Si, supongo- contestaron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo.

Seguido de eso la chica salió de la habitación dejando al moreno y al castaño solos.

-Ambos tuvimos un accidente automovilístico y terminamos en la misma habitación, esto es raro- dijo kurt tratando de sentarse.

- Lo último que recuerdo es estar pensando en un estúpido sueño que tuve y en una tontería que dijo mi mejor amigo, luego de eso todo se puso negro, dijo Blaine también sentándose para poder ver a kurt.

- Espera un segundo, yo también estaba pensando en eso mismo antes del accidente, Blaine tu no…..

Kurt fue interrumpido por la puerta abriéndose, donde entro Rachel y seguido entro sebastian.

-Kurt me preocupaste demasiado! Por un momento creí que estabas muerto! ya estaba llamando a tu papa, no recuerdo cuantas tazas de café he tomado, estas bien verdad? – dijo Rachel hablando tan rápido que a kurt se le dificultaba entender.

-Tu no paras de hablar verdad, desde que llegue aquí anoche lo único que escucho es blah blah blah y espera…. Mas blah – dijo sebastian dirigiéndose a rachel- estas bien Blaine? Nos diste un susto bastante grande a Jeff y a mi hermano.

- Tu cállate- dijo rachel mirando a sebastian haciéndose la ofendida.

- Yo estoy bien, me duele cada parte del cuerpo, hasta lugares en los que no me debería doler nada pero estoy vivo- dijo kurt sonriéndole a rachel y luego a Blaine quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Yo también estoy bien, aunque al igual que kurt siento que un camión paso por encima de todo mi cuerpo- dijo Blaine para calmar a su amigo.

-Esperen, ustedes se conocen? – pregunto rachel confundida.

- Acabamos de despertar de un accidente, tenía que hablar con alguien no? Y aquí estaba el, además Blaine también tuvo un accidente.

El doctor entro a la habitación para revisar como estaba cada uno de los chicos y dijo que ya podían salir del hospital pero tenían que tratar de no hacer mucho movimiento. Luego rachel y sebastian dejaron solos otra vez a Blaine y a kurt para que pudieran prepararse para irse.

-Hey, Blaine te iba a decir algo cuando rachel y tu amigo sebastian interrumpieron, tu también has tenido un sueño repetitivo? , pregunto kurt casi en susurro.

- En realidad si, y me ha estado dado vueltas en mi cabeza por casi un año en serio, ya estoy cansado de esto- dijo Blaine mirando a los ojos a kurt, y dándose cuenta de algo abrió mucho los ojos- Kurt que es lo que exactamente pasa en tus sueños? Es decir de que tratan?

- En realidad nunca se como llego a ellos y siempre sale una persona misteriosa, pero nunca puedo ver su cara lo cual es demasiado estúpido porque estoy empezando a creer que yo me estoy…-dijo kurt pero fue interrumpido por Blaine quien dijo exactamente lo que iba a decir hace unos segundos.

- Enamorándote de esa persona sin siquiera saber siquiera como luce o como se llama?

- Espera…..Blaine dios mío…..- dijo kurt tapando su boca y mirando con ojos cristalizados a Blaine quien también lo miraba de la misma forma- Blaine eres tu…..

- Kurt eres tu…


	3. Capitulo 3 Te encontré

Capitulo 3

"**Te encontré"**

-Yo sabía que tu voz me parecía demasiado familiar como para no conocerte, en serio eres tu? Espera eres gay verdad? O mis sueños me engañaron mucho y que eres gay era solo idea de mi loca imaginación? Te estoy viendo de verdad? O estamos soñando? Pero no podría ser un sueño te estoy viendo la cara….- decía kurt moviendo las manos y hablando rápidamente, algo que a Blaine se parecía sumamente adorable.

- Primero creo que si sigues hablando así de rápido vas a terminar quedándote mudo, segundo creo que eso que haces con las manos es realmente adorable y tercero no estamos soñando kurt, yo te estoy viendo y tú me estás viendo. Esto es una locura, decía Blaine algo desconcertado pero a la vez feliz de que su chico misterioso y potencial alma gemela fuera este hermoso joven de ojos azules llamado kurt.

-Entonces esto significa que tu y yo somos…..- dijo kurt moviendo las manos tratando de que Blaine completara lo que iba a decir.

- Almas Gemelas? Eso creo, esto es muy extraño, pero me gusta, dijo Blaine sonriéndole a kurt.

- que se supone que debemos hacer? Ahora que te encontré estoy feliz pero, luego que sigue?

- Supongo que si somos almas gemelas estamos destinados a estar juntos no? Bueno, obviamente no vamos a empezar a ser novios de una, vamos a demostrar que efectivamente ambos somos almas gemelas, podemos conocernos, hablar? Salir? Y ese tipo de cosas vale? con el tiempo lo sabremos, ahora solo estoy realmente feliz de que seas tú esa persona. Hace mucho soñé con alguien como tú y ahora eres real- dijo Blaine mirando de una manera muy tierna a kurt.

- Es buena idea, yo también estoy realmente feliz de que seas tú, es decir cómo te lo dije aquella vez en ese sueño, podría haber sido un asesino psicópata pero en vez de eso me tocaste tú, ahora solo hay algo horrible sobre todo esto…..

-Qué? , dijo Blaine mirando extrañado a kurt.

- Que mi amiga tenía razón, lo que significa que no esta loca, lo que significa que me molestara para decirle lo maravillosa que es y que yo me estaba equivocando y ella no, créeme esa es una tortura que nunca te recomendaría, dijo kurt riendo lo que provoco también la risa de Blaine.

-Creo que se muy bien de lo que hablas, mi mejor amigo me hizo jurar que si el tenia razón tenía que recordarle lo maravilloso y buen amigo que es cada dos segundos, tampoco te lo recomiendo, también vives aquí en NY verdad? Me darías tu numero? Así podremos hablar y salir pronto para conocernos mejor.

- Claro déjame anotarlo- dijo kurt recibiendo el teléfono de Blaine mientras este hacia lo mismo con el de kurt- Si, también vivo aquí en NY, te das cuenta de los cerca que estábamos y tardamos 10 meses en encontrarnos?

- Bueno creo que esto del alma gemela está funcionando bien, tenemos dos cosas en común somos gays y somos idiotas, dijo Blaine riendo para sí y luego se le unió kurt.

A continuación Sebastian cruzo la puerta para decirles a los dos chicos que ya era hora de irse.

-No tardare mucho en escribirte créeme que soy rápido- dijo Blaine para despedirse de kurt- estoy realmente feliz de haberte encontrado.

- Te recomiendo que me escribas mucho mas de 10:00 am a 1:00 pm en esas horas tengo la clase más aburrida de la vida en mi universidad y no durare ni dos minutos en contestar- dijo kurt, acercándose a Blaine y ambos se unieron en un abrazo para despedirse- Yo también estoy muy feliz de haberte encontrado, nos vemos luego Blaine.

- Hasta luego kurt.

Luego de eso ambos se fueron cada uno por su camino, pero sabiendo que habían encontrado eso que les faltaba y estaban buscando desde hace mucho tiempo su razón para ser completamente felices.

-Ese chico era realmente guapo kurt! Tuvieron un mismo accidente, increíble! No crees que es la cosa más rara de este mundo? Como se llamaba….Blaine verdad? No recuerdo, decía rachel hablando tres veces más rápido de lo normal gracias a toda la cafeína que había consumido.

- Recuérdame no comprarte café tan seguido o vas a acabar con lo poco que te tengo de paciencia, ahora, tengo que decirte algo pero por favor no empieces a gritar, ni a saltar y nada por el estilo, me entiendes? , decía kurt tomando las muñecas de rachel para que dejara de moverse tanto.

- Ok, créeme que decir esto es mucho más difícil para mí que cualquier otra cosa en este mundo- dijo kurt tomando aire para hablar otra vez- Rachel tenias razón, listo lo dije.

- Espera que? Kurt vuélvelo a repetir! Espera, este es el mejor día de toda mi vida admitiste que tengo razón y tu no, Te lo dije hummel! – decía rachel saltando y dando pequeños grititos hasta que se percato de algo- Pero, en que tengo razón?

- En lo del alma gemela tonta….- decía kurt tratando de tener paciencia con su amiga en exceso de cafeína- Bien, lo que quiero decir es que tenias razón, tengo un alma gemela y se quién es.

- Yo te lo dije, quien es? – dijo Rachel mirando a kurt con emoción exagerada.

- Blaine, dijo kurt casi en susurro.

- Que! Blaine? El chico del hospital? Rayos te ganaste la lotería, es demasiado lindo.

- Si es el, y en realidad me siento muy bien de que sea él, siento como si lo hubiera buscado toda mi vida y por fin lo tengo conmigo.

- Estoy muy feliz por ti y por Blaine! Debe ser raro encontrarse con tu alma gemela de esta manera pero estoy segura de que ustedes nacieron para el otro.

- En serio lo crees? Espero que sí, no lo conozco mucho fuera de mis sueños pero espero poder conocerlo mejor y quizás con el tiempo quizás pase algo, realmente me agrada y es muy lindo, decía kurt mirando a Rachel con ojos brillantes.

- Vas a ver que pasara algo confía en mi kurt.

Mientras tanto Blaine iba en el asiento de copiloto mientras Sebastian conducía gracias a la condición en que se encontraba su amigo, Blaine no podía ocultar lo feliz que se encontraba.

-Blaine, honestamente si sigues sonriendo así la boca se te abrirá en dos, que tienes? Desde que hablaste con ese chico en el hospital tu sonrisa es más grande, te gusta verdad? – dijo sebastian mirando a Blaine mientras alzaba una ceja.

- Te voy a decir algo, pero juro que si enloqueces, tienes consecuencias estamos? – dijo Blaine volteando a mirar a Sebastian.

- Tenias razón.

-Espera un segundo, estoy soñando verdad? Blaine Anderson jamás le diría eso a Sebastian Smythe, tengo razón con qué? Rayos, es lo del alma gemela verdad? Blaine te lo dije. – dijo sebastian colocando su mejor cara de orgullo- Como lo descubriste? O mejor dicho quién es?

- El chico del hospital, kurt- dijo Blaine sonriendo al recordar al hermoso castaño de ojos azules.

-Es el? Claro…. Por eso tenias la sonrisa idiota que pones cuando te enamoras- dijo sebastian riendo causando la mirada fulminante de Blaine- Estoy feliz por ti hermano, se ve que es un buen chico y si es tu alma gemela ten por seguro que ambos van a ser felices.

-Eso espero, es realmente adorable, y es muy guapo sin mentirte parece un angel.

-Blainers está enamorado- decía sebastian con voz cantarina.

- Le escribiré, le dije que nos íbamos a conoce mucho mejor así comprobaríamos que estamos destinados a esto.

Mientras tanto kurt ya en casa con Rachel recibió un mensaje que le hizo sacar una de sus sonrisas más sinceras.

**-Ahora que lo pienso, habría sido una mejor idea quedarnos en el hospital:(**

**Blaine- Recibido hace dos minutos**

**-Porque lo dices?:( **

**Kurt- enviado hace un minuto.**

**-Creo que Sebastian no va a dejar de molestarme nunca con esto. SALVAME.**

**Blaine- recibido hace un minuto.**

**-Dudo poder hacerlo, Rachel también está igual, estas libre mañana? **

**Kurt- Enviado hace 1 minuto.**

**-Sí, claro en la tarde estoy libre, porque? **

**Blaine, Recibido hace 50 segundos.**

**-Te gusta el café verdad? Sabes dónde queda Starbucks en el centro de la ciudad no? Kurt, enviado hace 2 minutos.**

**-AMO, el café y si se donde queda.**

**Blaine, recibido hace 1 minuto. **

**-Genial, nos vemos allí mañana a las 2? Así podremos empezar a conocernos, mientras tomamos café:) **

**Kurt, enviado hace 2 minutos.**

**-Me encantaría pasar la tarde con usted Sr Hummel.**

**Blaine, recibido hace 1 minuto. **

**-Sr Hummel? Ok esto me gusta, Entonces nos veremos mañana Sr Anderson:) **

**Kurt, enviado hace 2 minutos.**

**-Hasta mañana kurt:) x **

**Blaine- recibido hace 1 minuto.**

**-Nos vemos en la tarde Blaine:) x**

**Kurt, enviado hace 2 minutos.**

**Holaaaa! La creadora de esta fic it's right here3 NO SABEN LO MUCHO QUE ME ALEGRA QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO LA FANFIC 3 en realidad es mi primer fanfic sobre esta hermosa pareja y me estoy esforzando para que les guste, a veces soy muy insegura a la hora de escribir una fic y realmente amo leer sus comentarios me inspiran para seguir escribiendo, voy a tratar de actualizar mo mas que pueda, para que todas puedan leer KISSES, LOVE YOU ALL:3 **


	4. Capitulo 4 En las buenas y malas

Capitulo 4

"**En las buenas y en la malas"**

-Rachel qué diablos me voy a poner? Y ni no le gusta cómo me veo? Porque estoy tan nervioso es solo café, decía kurt dando vueltas por toda su habitación.

-Vamos, eres kurt hummel! Tu siempre sabes cómo vestirte y todo te queda bien, a Blaine le gustaras y si vemos la forma en que te miraba cuando estábamos en el hospital diría que ya le gustas.

-Como me miraba? Dijo kurt con curiosidad.

-Conoces la cara de estúpido que alguien coloca cuando le gusta otra persona? Bueno así.

- Bueno como sea tengo que encontrar algo antes de que se haga tarde.

Mientras tanto Blaine estaba tan desesperado como kurt tratando de encontrar algo que lo hiciera lucir bien.

-Sebastian me veo bien? Decía Blaine inseguro mirándose al espejo.

-Ya me has hecho la misma pregunta unas 10 veces y cada una con un atuendo diferente, te dije que te vez bien Blaine, además ve cómodo solo van a charlar un rato y a conocerse, lo único que importa es que van a tener la compañía del otro está bien? Tómalo con calma, además con la forma en que te miraba en el hospital, eso dice mucho…

- Me estaba mirando? De qué forma? Sonreía Blaine para sí.

Sebastian toco el hombro de Blaine y dijo- Hermano, ese chico no te quitaba los ojos de encima, ahora sal corriendo son la 1:30 pm tu cita es a las dos y de aquí a Starbucks son al menos 10 o 15 minutos por el trafico, suerte te irá bien.

-Gracias Seb, nos vemos luego, decía Blaine cerrando la puerta de su departamento.

Blaine y kurt conducían despacio para no repetir el incidente de hace 2 días, llegaron al estacionamiento de Starbucks y se vieron.

-Hola kurt- dijo Blaine acercándose al castaño para abrazarlo con una gran sonrisa.

-Como estas Blaine? – dijo kurt recibiendo el abrazo.

-Muy bien y tú? Te vez genial. – dijo Blaine, causando que las mejillas de kurt se tornaran en un lindo color rosa.

-Muy bien gracias, tu tampoco te vez nada mal.

-Entramos? – dijo Blaine abriendo la puerta para que kurt pasara primero.

-Claro gracias, dijo kurt pasando y sonriéndole a Blaine.

Ambos se sentaron en una de las mesas y Blaine arrimo la silla para que el castaño se sentara gesto que kurt correspondió con una sonrisa.

-Bien, desde este momento me voy a saber tu orden de café de memoria, es promesa, dijo Blaine.

-Supongo que también sabré la tuya, bien regularmente pido Mocca desnatado cual es la tuya?

-Goteo medio con un poco de canela para darle sabor, dijo Blaine parándose para ofrecerse a pedir sus órdenes de café.

-Mocca desnatado para el Sr kurt hummel, dijo Blaine entregándole su orden a kurt para luego sentarse frente a él.

-Así que….- dijo Blaine removiendo su café mientras miraba a kurt- por donde comenzamos?

-Sugiero el juego de las cinco preguntas para empezar, nada de trampas, primero tu, luego yo y viceversa estamos? – dijo kurt mirando a Blaine y dando un sorbo a su café.

-Está bien, comienza tu- dijo Blaine sonriendo.

-Bien, si estas estudiando en alguna universidad, cuáles son tus planes para el futuro? Dijo kurt ya animado a empezar con sus preguntas.

- Esa es buena… bien, estoy estudiando teatro musical y música en Parsons, supongo que cuando me gradué quisiera tener una buena carrera como solista y con suerte participar en alguna obra en Broadway, aunque es un sueño algo estúpido quisiera lograrlo, que hay de ti?

-Eso no es nada estúpido Blaine, quizás hasta lo logres, debes tener mucho talento. Pues yo estoy estudiando actuación, baile y teatro musical en NYADA, mi sueño es Broadway, desde muy pequeño siempre he querido sentir como es pararse en medio del escenario y que luego el publico te de una ovación de pie, quizás hasta me gustaría dirigir mi propia, espero lograrlo, decía kurt con ojos brillantes mientras Blaine lo observaba con ternura pues no entendía lo maravilloso que podía ser este chico.

-Estoy seguro de que lo lograras, se te nota que eres un chico con muchísimo talento, espero tener la oportunidad de escucharte cantar alguna vez, dijo Blaine dándole una mirada de seguridad a kurt a la cual este correspondió con una sonrisa.

-Gracias por pensar eso Blaine, yo también espero escucharte cantar alguna vez, bien es tu turno ahora.

-Bien, de donde eres originalmente? Dudo mucho que seas neoyorquino, dijo Blaine también dando un sorbo a su café.

- Lima, Ohio naci allí y tú?

-Lima? Bromeas? Yo también, solo que de Westville, en donde estudiabas?

-Blaine creo que ya te estás saliendo del juego no? – dijo kurt riendo.

-Olvida el juego quieres? Esto es interesante- dijo Blaine sonriendo como un niño pequeño.

Kurt soltó una carcajada gracias a la expresión de Blaine- Estas loco…Estudiaba en Mckinley pero la mayoría de las veces estudie en casa, y tú?

-En la academia Dalton, estudiaste en casa en serio?

-Si….-decía kurt mientras trataba de que sus lágrimas no salieran pues no quería llorar frente a Blaine.

-Kurt estas bien?, decía Blaine mirando a kurt algo preocupado.

- Si.. es solo..-kurt no pudo aguantar más, y pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a salir de las comisuras de sus ojos.

-Kurt… hey… no llores ven- dijo Blaine acariciando suavemente la cara de kurt, limpiando las lagrimas que no paraban de salir y estrechando su mano tiernamente- Que pasa? Dije algo malo? Puedes decirme si quieres está bien? Ahora estoy aquí, estaré contigo en las buenas y en las malas, no llores, no me había sentido tan mal viendo a alguien llorar a alguien.

-Es solo, yo…estudie en casa en dos ocasiones, por dos razones….

Blaine seguía sosteniendo su mano y apretándola cariñosamente para que se animara a seguir, quería hacer todo lo posible para que el lindo ángel sentado a su lado se sintiera mejor.

-Veras, mi mama… murió cuando yo solo tenía 8 años, y me quede solo con mi papa, luego de su muerte te juro que no quería regresar a la escuela porque sabía que cuando saliera de clases todos los días, ella nunca jamás estaría parada esperándome con los brazos abiertos para llevarme a casa de nuevo, nunca me había sentido tan roto en toda mi vida….y la segunda razón ocurrió cuando entre a secundaria y me hice abiertamente gay cuando estaba en tercer año, Blaine no sabes el infierno que viví.

-Me estas queriendo decir que te hacían bullying? –pregunto Blaine al mismo tiempo que se acercaba otra vez a kurt para limpiar una pequeña lagrima que se asomaba.

-Si, te juro que después de la muerte de mi mama, y los dos paros cardiacos que le han dado a mi padre, esa fue una de las peores cosas que me han pasado en toda mi vida- decía kurt tratando de recordar- habían dos chicos, Dave y Azimio, ellos dos me hicieron toda la secundaria y preparatoria imposible, me gritaban cosas, me arrojaban a los botes de basura, me tiraban contra los casilleros hasta una vez uno de ellos me beso, a la fuerza y luego de hacer eso me hizo jurar que si le decía algo a alguien me iba a matar- kurt luchaba con dejar de llorar pero no podía- Fue simplemente lo peor….

Blaine por otra parte estaba destruido, como es que este tipo de cosas le pueden pasar a personas tan maravillosas? Se preguntaba Blaine para el mismo. Kurt estaba empezando a ser su alma gemela estaba seguro de eso, no soportaba ver a su pequeño ángel llorando, y estaba seguro de que nunca se iba a separar de él, le haría una promesa a kurt, nunca lo dejaría solo, en las buenas y en las malas, no dejaría que nadie lo lastimara, esa promesa se acabaría hasta el día en que su corazón dejara de latir.

-Kurt párate, ven acá- Blaine le dijo a kurt, mientras este se levantaba de su silla y sollozaba todavía, Blaine lo atrajo suavemente a su cuerpo y le dio un fuerte abrazo, mientras acariciaba su cabello y kurt sollozaba sobre su cuello en silencio- Escúchame - dijo Blaine levantando la barbilla de kurt para que lo mirara a sus ojos, los cuales estaban rojos y cristalizados pero no perdían ese increíble tono azul que a Blaine se le estaba haciendo difícil dejar de mirarlos- Desde este momento, no dejare que nada malo te pase me entiendes? Nunca te voy a dejar solo, estaré contigo en las buenas y en las malas.

-En serio? –decía kurt mirando a Blaine calmando un poco su llanto.

-Te lo prometo, es más te lo juro. Hasta que mi corazón deje de latir. Estoy empezando a pensar que realmente tu eres la persona que estaba buscando todo este tiempo. Podre estar loco con todo este asunto de las almas gemelas, te he visto en mis sueños por al menos 10 meses, solo te conozco cara a cara desde hace dos días, y ahora siento que te quiero proteger mas que a nada en este mundo.

-Quizas esto sea una locura, pero yo me siento exactamente igual que tu, y gracias en serio no tengo muchas personas en quien confiar aquí, y estoy realmente seguro de que en ti si puedo confiar- dijo kurt, ya sintiéndose mejor, con aquellas palabras de Blaine?

-Aun si hubiera sido un maniático psicópata salido de prisión? –dijo Blaine haciendo una mueca rara en la cara que provoco una carcajada de kurt.

-Aun si hubieras sido eso, estás loco ya te lo dije verdad? , dijo kurt dándole un golpe suave al hombro de Blaine.

-Sí, Temo Sr Hummel que se tendrá que acostumbrar a mi anormalidad, pues desde hoy seré como un chicle a su zapato – dijo Blaine tratando de imitar de una manera realmente estúpida el acento británico.

-Para con el acento británico Blaine- dijo kurt riéndose- no te queda para nada.

-Me ofendes…-dijo Blaine fingiendo estar dolido colocando su mano en su pecho y la otra en su cabeza.

-Estás loco…

-Gracias ya lo sé- dijo Blaine sonriendo como niño otra vez- ven salgamos de aquí- dijo agarrando la mano de kurt para salir del local.

Blaine y kurt con tan poco tiempo de haberse conocido sabían que algo especial había entre ellos, era simplemente un sentimiento mágico, sabían que mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro para apoyarse todo estaría bien, quizás era algo loco y estúpido creer en todo eso de las almas gemelas era verdad; pero efectivamente eso era lo que estos dos chicos eran, y preferían ser "locos y estúpidos" los dos juntos que "locos y estúpidos" pero ambos separados.


End file.
